The King of Hearts
by mahtini
Summary: Yami is king to be, Yugi is an unknown slave, how will love ever blossom...? R&R might change rating, due to upcoming chapters SoMeOnE dIeS. . . bUt WhO?
1. Yami

"Mommy, why do people hate people like us?" A a little boy asked. "Well, honey, we're just different." His mother, the queen, answered. "Why are they scared of us?" Yami asked another question. "Well, our ancestors used to feed on them, for blood." She answered. "All kinds of people? Even the good people? Why?" Yami asked even more curious. "Yes, because back then, people and vampires didn't cooperate and were great enemies." The queen answered. "But we're friends now?" Yami asked. The queen only nodded and smiled to her son. "I'm glad."

"Mommy is it time to eat yet?" Asked Yami. "Almost sweetie, do you think you could do mommy a favor and get your little brothers?" Yam's mother, the queen, asked her oldest son out of three. Yami went to get his little brothers Joey and Ryou, while his mother went to her room to talk to her husband, the king.

With the King and Queen

"Honey, it's almost time to eat, but before we go down, I wanted to talk to you about something." The queen asked while walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Sure, what's on your mind?" The king asked sitting up and getting up from his little nap. "Yami." The queen said. "No, not again. We already discussed that he will officially be announced prince in a month. We will teach him all the political stuff and the other brothers will stay around here until they're ten. Joey will be Yami's personal assistant and Ryou will be Joey's slave/assistent." The king said annoyed and sad that he had to make the other boys less then they are. "But-"The queen argued. "No buts, this is what we must do; I rather know that all three of my boys are alive then have two killed just to get the title 'prince' (1)." The king said tired of the same conversation every time before dinner.

"I don't think I can do that to my boys though." The queen said helping the king put on his robe and headed out the door. "I know it seems harsh but that's what my father did and what his father did. If you really love your sons as I do, then you'd take my advice." The king said walking down the stairs wrapping one arm around his wife.

With Yami and Brothers

"You guys! It's almost time to eat!" Yami yelled out to his brothers who were watching T.V. "Okay! Give us five minutes!" A six year old Joey yelled out. "But Joey. Yami said eat. I'm hungwe." A three year old Ryou said while tugging on his bigger brothers' shirt. "Fine. . . let's go eat." Joey said walking out of the T.V room hand in hand with his little brother.

They went into the main hallway and found Yami standing there waiting for them. ."Tag! You're it!" yelled Joey running away from Yami. "Oh no I'm not! Ryou, you're it!" Yami said while tagging Ryou but only jogging away from Ryou so he could possibly catch up. Yami runs up to his mother and father runs around them to try and avoid being caught. Ryou runs up to his mother and father and runs around them to try and catch his brother, ultimately stopping the king and queen from walking any further.

When Ryou was running in front of the king, he picked up his youngest son and held him. " Whoa...what are you up to little one?" He asked chuckling at the way Ryou's face kept looking at Yami running around his parents as if he was spinning but keeping his eyes on one object, Yami (2). The queen finally stopped Yami from running before he got Ryou dizzy. "Where did Joey go?" His mother whispered to Yami. "I . . .don't know. Running?" Yami said out of breath. At the reply the queen just giggled. "Do you think you can get him without chasing him?" She asked lovingly. "Okay mom." Yami said heading off to hunt for his other brother.

"So what were you up to?" The king asked Ryou again. But this time Ryou's head was resting on his fathers shoulder with his thumb in his mouth. "Yami cawed to eat. Jowee and me went to eat. But den Jowee yelled tag. And den we pwayed tag." Ryou said resting his head back on his fathers shoulder tired from the previous events.

With the family all gathered up and Ryou almost asleep but not yet they headed towards the dining room and sat down waiting for their meals to come.

After dinner

"You boys go and wash up for bed now, then we'll tuck you in. Okay?" Their mother said, stepping away from the table to get Ryou out of his baby chair. "Okay." Joey and Yami said in unison. The queen walked up the stairs with Ryou still in her arms, with the king following closely behind her.

Together they walked into the bathroom to help Ryou get ready for bed. The king took Ryou out of her arms while she got the diaper changing board and equipment out. After everything was set out, the king set Ryou down on the counter and filled the sink with warm water to wash his feet (3). When the diaper was changed the king took his feet and stuck it in the water and started to wash them. They let Ryou dry his own feet with his own little personal towel then they tried to teach Ryou how to brush his teeth. But after three minutes of trying, the queen just took over and started to brush his teeth.

All three boys finished washing up and met in their room that they shared with each other (4). (No worries, their room is humungous!) The king and queen went to each bed together and tucked their boys in giving them a kiss on the forehead and saying their 'I love you's'. After they finished their kisses and stuff, they both went to the door, "Sweet dreams." The queen and king said at the same time.

1: I heard a long time ago that if a king had more htan one boy child they would fight each other and the person who was not dead was now the new king.

2: Um..i don't noe how ot explain this...but say ur spinning in a circle and u try to keep ur eye on one thing...ur head'll keep turning back and forth which will eventually get u dizzy.

3: i remember when i was little my dad used to wash my feet like that and i lopved it..but i'm too old now..:(

4:me sister, brother and i used to share a small room together, but i moved into my own room, so i wanted them to have a big room...

Um...sry the title sux...tell me what you think, i could use as many reviews as possible to help me out! R&R thnx!!


	2. Yugi

8 Years Later

"Joey!" Yami yelled out for his personal assistant. "Yes, your highness." Joey said as he walked out of the shadows and bowed down before his formal brother. "What's on the schedule today?" Yami asked, sitting on his throne with his head high and proud. "Well, today we have the once a month family dinners. Check on the slaves, walk around the town, solve any arguments to see." Joey said bored of having to say the same thing over and over again. Well then, let's get started." Yami said standing up and heading towards the dungeons. On the way, Yami said hello to anyone who his passed his path no matter what social class they were.

Contrary to popular belief, Yami, unlike the many kings before him, put up a very kind front instead of being cold, cruel, and having a heart like stone. People still feared him because of the rumors of what he does to people who went against the laws. Most people also thought that he was just like all the other kings, ruthless, because . . . well, he's a vampire and that's how kings are, aren't they? Yami set in his mind a long time ago that he would prove to them that he wasn't as mean as people thought he was. And the way he was going to prove it was by going into the streets and talking to almost everyone, or at least saying "Hi."

When Yami went into the dungeons, he checked on the inhabitants and asked how they felt. Unfortunately those conversations never went further than that. After all, he still had to keep some of his reputation. After Yami made sure that none of the prisoners were hungry or sick, he decided that it was time to go into the village and look around at the different kind of things that the merchants sold.

Yami walked up and down the market looking at all the different foods and clothing. On the way back to the palace, he saw a little boy, seemingly no older than thirteen walk to the front of a shop holding at least two gallons of water on his shoulders. As the little boy looked up he saw the King walk by, he stopped and bent his down as much as he could to show his respect. One thing that caught Yami's attention about the boy was that they look almost exactly alike because of the hair they both shared and his beautiful, hypnotic amethyst eyes.

The little boy stayed bowing his head down a minute too long because the guard that was watching him pretended to bump into him knocking over all of the water. Caught off guard, the little boy fell, spilling all of the water that he carried from the well to his masters' home. The angry guard, pulled out his whip and whacked the little boy between his words, "Hurry up! smackDon't be so clumsy! smack Watch were you're going! smack I need the water for my bath!"

"I'm sorry, I'll get the water again." The little boy wailed in the familiar feeling of pain, readying himself for the long journey ahead with a now aching back. "Don't talk back to me, just do what I say." The guard said proud of how he was handling a slave and thought that he would impress the King. So he bowed his head towards Yami, but Yami just looked away from him in disgust and walked away, towards his home.

"Look at what you did Yugi!" Now the King disapproves me because of you" The guard, Keith, said. "Sorry." Yugi said leaving to get another two gallons of water. When Yugi came back with the water Keith said "Go get me a chicken. I'm hungry." while sitting down to watch Yugi struggle with the large amount of water on his shoulders. "But-". "No 'but's' just do it." Keith said, not really caring how tired or exhausted Yugi was from the long walk. Yugi poured the water out into the vases that were set out, then left to go and get Keith's chicken.

"Here's your chicken sir." Yugi said as he entered the building. But instead of being greeted with a mean scowl, he got punched in the stomach by another guard and was told that he was under arrest for impersonating the King, and for threatening Keith. Yugi was still in a lot of pain and only heard the end of what the guard said, he somehow managed to get out a, "I would never do such a thing." Yugi groaned out. "Just shut your moth and we'll find out what to do with you later." The biggest guard said while walking Yugi out of the little shack. Yugi wasn't the strongest person in the world, so struggling was basically useless.

Finally the guards brought Yugi to the palace where Yami was sitting. "Your highness, this man was caught trying to mimic your handsome looks and was disobedient towards his master, Keith." "I was not! I was getting him a chicken just like he wanted!" Yugi yelled out for some reason, even though he knew he was in front of an extremely feared Vampire King. Many of the guards and government people were vampires, and fed on all the people who disobeyed the rules. Yugi just feared that he would be the next one on the list.

"Shut up!" You were not asked to give your opinion!" one of the guards said while putting his foot on Yugi's back pushing it down while pulling his arms back. With a yelp of pain from Yugi, the guard just pushed his foot into Yugi's back even further into the unknown lashes for more pain. "Joey!" Yami yelled out. "What should we do with him?" Not recognizing the hypnotizing eyes that he saw earlier today, and too bored to pay attention to what the boy looked like.

Hearing this Yugi lifted his face, etched in pain, to see a blonde walk out of the shadows carrying a book. "According to this, he should receive around 50 lashes, for impersonating you and a beating or two for being a disobedient slave." Joey said. While Joey was reading the punishment Yugi looked over to the young man sitting in the throne and obviously saw that he was completely bored out of his mind. The guard noticed that Yugi wasn't looking down, so he pulled Yugi's hair up to make him look up at the ceiling. He was met with a scream full of surprise and more pain.

Yami's facial features changed from being bored from being annoyed at hearing the slave yelling and screaming. Noticing his brother's change in attitude, Joey asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, just take him away." Yami said, wanting some peace and quiet once and for all. While the guards were taking Yugi away, he dropped his head in defeat as he accepted his fate.

somebody asked me about the prince thingy, i 4got wut culture that was, i just remember it...sry...um..thanx for ur review! and sry i spelled throne wrong b4...) R&R plz!!


	3. Punishment

A couple of hours later Yugi received his beating and was going to get the lashes in a little while. While Yugi was trying to catch his breath from being beaten up, he got dragged out of his cell and chained up on the wall by metal shackles that cut through your wrists if you tried to wiggle free. Stomach facing the wall, he was stripped from his shirt which was thrown on the floor where bits and pieces of hay where on the floor. The room had the stench of blood, (no doubt Yugi's); it only had one window that was at the top of the cell, surrounded by many cobwebs that decorated the rest of the rooms' corners. Yugi shut his eyes awaiting the many slashes he would receive. 'CRACK' with the first whip Yugi screamed out in pain. Around the twentieth slash, Yugis' screams became nothing more than little whimpers.

Yami was all of a sudden feeling bad about how big the punishment was for a voice that sounded so young, and was also a little guilty because they didn't give him a second chance to explain his side of the story. Making up his mind, Yami decided to go down to the dungeons to try and stop what was left of the punishment. So Yami headed down towards the dungeons with a little hope. Unknown to Yami, there was a lurking creature that was watching his every move. Once Yami was a distance away, Joey walked out of the shadows and shook his head side to side. 'He's too nice to be the King.' Joey thought smiling at the retrieving form of his older brother.

Unfortunately for Yugi, he was now going to receive another beating. Now, the guards, being able to do whatever they wanted with a slave, wanted to make Yugi's life a short lived hell. He was still chained up on the wall, but got unshackled and thrown carelessly on the stone cold ground, landing with an 'umph!' Yugi was curled up on the floor groaning in pain, while the current guards left to get the other guard that was on watch so that he could have a little fun tonight. All of a sudden, the new guard landed a kick in Yugi's stomach, earning a loud groan.

While the beating just begun, Yami was walking when he realized that he heard metal gates close. When Yami completely arrived to the dungeons, he noticed that he was too late. He saw a little boy on the ground in a cell, face down, and motionless, and from the looks of it, barely breathing. 'His hair looks like that little boys' I saw earlier today.' Thinking this, it finally clicked. 'Oh no, how could I have done this?' Yami thought feeling even guiltier than before.

Yugi only had a pair of pants on that were just clinging onto his legs. Yami could clearly see the slashes marred on the boys' back. When he looked close, he saw that he had an amount of bruises that were too large to count. Yami just stood there looking at the boy in awe and in shock that the boy was still breathing. Soon after, a girl around the age 15 walked in by Yami and into the cell to patch the boy up a little. Yami also entered the cell just to remember what the boy looked like. "Tea, what did this boy have to go through?" Yami asked in only a whisper. Shocked, Tea said "He got 50 lashes and a couple beatings, sir." Tea said as she got a cloth wet and started to wring out the excess water as she lightly dabbed his back trying to keep his scars uninfected. 'Oh, yeah.' Yami thought to himself. "Are they this rough with all of the slaves?" Yami asked incredulously. "Yes, sir." Tea said getting the bloody towel wet again. "Um . . . sir? What did he do?" Tea asked nervously. "No need to be nervous Tea. But if I recall correctly, he tried to mimic me and wasn't obeying what his master told him to do." Yami said, talking a little louder than a whisper. "Oh . . . um . . .how do you know my name?" Tea asked now that she had some time to think about it, and was shocked that the King new her name. "I know almost every person in this castle. "Oh." Tea said still trying to wipe away the blood that keeps coming up.

After a couple of minutes, Tea needed to go outside to get another towel and more water. "I just don't know his name." Yami said talking to himself in a whisper, thinking about the last sentence he said to Tea and using his hand to move the boys' hair behind his ears, so his face was more visible. 'His face looks so small and innocent. Where are your parents? Why is he working for Keith? Shouldn't he be in school or something?' Yami thought to himself as he looked dreamlessly at the boy, unknowingly, Yami was getting a little crush on the little boy. Shortly after, Tea came in with more water, new wash cloth, and a clean pair of clothes. Yami left the cell to go back to his throne while Tea tried to put the clothes on Yugi.

Back on his throne, Yami stayed in his seat a long time just day dreaming and pondering about the little boy.

2-3- Days Later

Yugi was lying on his chest and his back was all washed up and bandaged. All the cell mates heard a groan from the cell that nobody has from in a very long time. "Kid, you ok?" a cell mate across from him asked. "Mm . . ." Yugi mumbled, not feeling like talking and not finding the strength to do it. Yugi tried to sit up slowly and found a t-shirt no further than a foots length away from his arm. Yugi reached for the shirt and slowly tried to put it on but shortly gave up. Even with the dim light you could easily see the form of Yugi's body. Perfect biceps that aren't too strong but not too scrawny. Just by looking at his eyes, you could see that he was in a lot of pain, but handling it very well. Yugi had bandages on his stomach all the way up to his chest and was wearing a loose pair of pants.

A guard watching the cells notices that the boy woke up and sent for Yami and Tea, knowing that Yami was interested in him, and Tea was supposed to see how he was feeling. In a couple of minutes two people entered the dungeon and walked toward the cell that Yugi inhabited. "Come with me." Yami said to Yugi as Tea was looking at him.

When Yugi saw the King walk towards him, he immediately lowered his head and tried to sit up to kneel down to be polite. Unfortunately, Yugi didn't get too far, so he just sat bowing his head down. After Yugi heard Yami say come with me he said, "Yes sir." Not as scared of him as the last time they met for some reason. Yugi tried to stand up, but failed miserably, so Yami got Tea to help him get on his back for a piggy-back ride.

Yami walked to his room with Yugi still on his back. He was slightly surprised when he noticed the little creature on his back wasn't in any fear whatsoever, but instead he was resting his head on Yami's shoulder and was almost asleep. When they arrived at Yami's room he laid Yugi down on his bed as Tea checked his wounds. Yami helped Yugi sit up so that it would make Tea's job of undoing the bandages a lot easier, before going to get some food and water.

For a little bit, Yugi was a little confused as to why he wasn't in a cell anymore, but soon got over it because he thought that anywhere was better than that cell. As Yami came back with the food, he handed it to Yugi who immediately grabbed some of it and started to scarf it all down. Hearing a small chuckle from Yami and Tea, he stopped eating and blushed while looking down, still chewing on the food that was left in his mouth.

"When's the last time you ate something?" Yami asked not being able to control the act of smiling. "I don't. . . remember . . ." Yugi said looking down at his feet. "I remember that I didn't get fed if I did something bad, and even if I got food it would like a piece of bread or an apple." Yugi said suddenly losing his appetite and not so sure if he wanted to eat anymore. Looking up from his feet, "Thank you for the food." Yugi said smiling. "You're welcome. You can eat more if you want." Yami said looking over at the still full plate of food and back at Yugi. "Really?" he asked looking towards Yami happily, looking into those crimson eyes just staring.

um..i dunno if its sudan or not..i don't like history..:( or :)...hm...anyways...i noe that the characters are a little out of line...but i hope its ok! please R&R thnx!!!


	4. Geting to Know You

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and just got lost yet again in those amethyst orbs. "Yes Yugi, you need to get your health back." Tea said to him while handing him a sandwich. 'So that's his name, Yugi. No name could better fit such an angel.' Yami thought still looking at Yugi even though he was looking down and blushing once he noticed who he was looking at. 'He looks better when he's blushing.' Yami thought as Yugi nervously reached out to get the sandwich from Tea's hands.

Yugi slowly began to eat while Yami pulled up a seat to take care of Yugi if he needed anything, and to just keep him company. "Yugi?" Yami asked a little nervously although he didn't know why. Yugi looked up curiously still chewing on a piece of bread that he recently just put in his mouth. "Um . . . where are your parents and why are you working for Keith?" He asked not so sure if he was probing into something personal. "Well . . .my parents died when I was around eight and my sister was three, so we were left with my grandpa. We needed the money for food and clothes so I got a job for money and my sister worked for Keith when she got old enough. When my sister kept coming home with unexplainable bruises and scratches, I made her stay home to take care of Grandpa, our shop and our little farm. That's how I came to work for Keith. All the little food I received for being extra good was given to my family to share with." Yugi said finishing the piece of bread that was in his mouth. "How old are you?" Yami asked still looking at him somewhat longingly. "I'm 17 turning 18 a couple of months." Yugi said putting the food down, now full and not able to eat anymore. "Oh . . .umm . . .How do you feel?" Yami asked Yugi breaking the very uncomfortable silence in the room. "I'm fine." Yugi said just sitting up on the bed. "What am I supposed to do? Do I go home or am I gonna stay in jail?" Yugi asked, questions just popping up in his head one right after the other. Gasping, he also asked, "How am I going to help my family? How will they get food? How will they pay the bills?" Yugi said staying still and freezing forgetting about Yami for a little bit.

"Well, if you want to you and your family can stay here. But in order to stay you must do some sort of work. Do you want to?" Yami asked being the kind souled person he is, although Yugi didn't know that yet. But to say Yugi was surprised about the suggestion would be an extremely large understatement. "Are you sure? We might be too much trouble." Yugi said worriedly having second thoughts about the Pharaoh. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked." Yami said smiling at the way Yugi's face brightened up all of a sudden and made a little squeak of excitement.

After a couple minutes Yugi stopped and thought aloud, "What work would we do?" He thought not so sure of what skill he and his family had for such a big palace. "Well, does your family know how to cook?" Yami asked thinking of different jobs his little guests' family could do. "Yea, I guess. We never had the best ingredients at home so we just improvised most of them with whatever we had. "That's okay, we have most of the ingredients you will ever need to cook. And if you ever needed more we'd just go out and shop for some more. This is actually good, we could use some new taste, the one we have now is getting a little old." Yami said to Yugi. Thinking for a little bit Yugi blurted out, "Please don't fire the cook on account of my family." Feeling guilty if that were ever to happen. "I wouldn't fire him, you guys would just switch cooking shifts every other month or so. Is that okay with you?" Yami asked, reassuring Yugi's doubt, finding the fondness towards the boy grow stronger and stronger by the passing minutes. "Of course that's ok!! Couldn't be happier!! You're the best!! Thank you so much!!" Yugi said bouncing up and down on the bed before jumping into Yami's arms and tackled him onto the bed smiling all the while.

Finishing their little laughing, tickling, play time Yugi asked, "When can we go and get my family?" "Well, I guess we can go now if you want." Yugi smiled at hearing the response and got off the bed heading towards the door. When Yugi noticed that Yami wasn't right behind him, he turned around a looked curiously towards the bed. Yami arose from the bed chuckling at how cute Yugi could be sometimes.

Yugi and Yami were walking around outside when out of the blue Yugi asked, "What exactly did I do wrong? I think I was too lost in thought and in pain to actually pay attention at all until the punishment was announced." He said looking down embarrassed. "You don't know?" Yami asked slightly surprised. "Well, honestly, knowing Keith, you probably and didn't deserve the punishment that you got." Yami said starting off. "And knowing you, I highly doubt you even did anything. Anyways, you got punished because you didn't do what Keith told you to do. Also because you and me look so similar that he might've thought one day that you were trying to mimic me. I guess he just had it in for you." Yami said ashamed that he even new a person so foul.

"What!? I did everything he wanted. I didn't even get anything for overtime. My family needed the food and money." Yugi said exhausted from trying to explain everything, but having it not come out of his mouth correctly. "I'm sorry . . . I don't know if you remember, but I saw you in the streets the day you came in. I saw what Keith did. I thought it was very nice of you to bow your head, and you handled Keith very well. I'm sorry that I didn't stop your punishment. If I knew it was you, I would've stopped it. But we have so many trouble-makers nowadays I don't care to pay attention to any of them, and I guess I thought you were just another one. I'm sorry, I'll do all I can to make sure that Keith doesn't have anyone else work for him and suffer the pain, that of which you received." Yami said still feeling bad.

Touched by this, Yugi continued to walk and slowly lifted his hand up to gently grab hold of Yami's, as they walked down the streets. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." Yugi said still holding Yami's hand getting and closer to their destination. "Any time, my little one." Yami said getting to know Yugi a little more and liking every minute of it. At hearing 'my little one' Yugi just smiled and moved slightly closer to Yami unknowingly, Yugi was starting to get a crush on the young King.

Eventually they arrived at Yugi's house and shop. It was a game shop, house, farm and apparently a little fruit shop. There was a girl with shoulder length hair and blonde bangs that were pulled to the side behind her ears. She wore a regular short sleeve shirt and jeans with a couple of wholes where her knees were, and the bottom of her pants were slowly fading away because she stepped on them too much with her shoes. Yami just assumed it was Yugi's little sister that was managing the little fruit shop. Yugi and Yami slowly walked up to his sister hand in hand. Yugi shyly picked up an apple. "How much is this?" Yugi asked. Hearing thing voice, she froze and looked up very slowly and secretly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.


	5. Family Reunion

Finally, their eyes met and all was still until she jumped out from behind the counter. When she reached Yugi she just hugged him never wanting to let him go. Letting go of Yami's hand, Yugi slowly brought his arms up around his little sisters' waist and hugged her back. She started to slowly cry into her big brothers chest completely overjoyed with the fact that he's still alive. "I'm so happy you're back!" Kadi yelled happily. "I am to Kadi, I am to." Yugi said happily. After a while, she stepped back and saw the king, and immediately bowed down her head. "It's alright, you don't have to bow." Yami said. "Thank you. Um . . . You are always welcome in our home." She said to Yami, lifting her head up. "Come in, we have so

much to catch up on. I'll go get Grandpa." She said excitedly, showing them to the living room, heading towards the game shop to retrieve their Grandpa.

Yugi and Yami sat themselves on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink?" Yugi asked standing up waiting for Yami's answer. "No, I'm fine thanks." He said taking Yugi's hand and pulling him back down onto the worn out but comfortable couch. No longer than five minutes, an excited little girl and an overjoyed grandpa, with spiked hair just like Yugi, but grey colored, wearing worn out overalls and sandals, came running into the living where Yugi and Yami were waiting patiently.

Grandpa slowly walked towards Yugi, then kneeled down on his knees and grabbed hold of Yugi, hugging him, never wanting to let him our of his sight. "We were so worried." Grandpa said crying into Yugi's hair. "I'm sorry I worried you guys." Yugi said hugging back with all of his might. Suddenly grandpa, Soloman, saw the king less than a foot away from him and bowed his head towards the young king as a short thank you. Yami politely bowed his head back towards the older one.

Kadi went to the kitchen for tea and water. No less than ten minutes, Kadi came back to the living room to see Yami and Yugi sitting on the main couch holding hands and her grandpa sitting on the smaller chair, talking contently with each other. Kadi placed the tray holding the drinks down on the coffee table. She just decided to sit on the floor since there wasn't anywhere else to sit. "So, Yugi and your highness, what brings you to our home?" Soloman said, being as polite as he could towards the king even though his heart was beating at least ten miles per hour. "No need to formal, sir, I get enough of that at home." Yami said taking a sip of tea. "Ok . . ." he said a little unsure of what he should call him. "You can call me Yami." Yami said. "Ok, call me Soloman." Grandpa said to Yami. "Okay, well, Yugi can tell you why we are here." Yami said just slightly squeezing Yugi's hand knowing how excited he was.

"Okay! Well, I got arrested at Kieth's place" Just by saying his name alone, Yami and Yugi both received looks of disgust marred on Kadi's and Grandpa's face. "And I was brought to the palace and received my punishment." Yugi said a little quieter. "But it was given to him wrongly and I am still very sorry about that." Yami said truthfully. "It's ok." Yugi said leaning into Yami, "It's in the past; it's not worth my energy to be angry at that still."

Not being able to contain herself, Kadi asked, "Are you guys a couple?" a little bluntly. Creating a shock, Yugi and Yami separated the space in between them and Yugi blushed a little embarrassed. ". . ."No answer from either of the boys. "Um . . .then Yami and I got to get to know each other a little better, and he knew about my past. I have yet to learn about him and his past. We talked about you guys and our past with Keith," he said looking and Kadi, "and well, here we are." Yugi said scooting subconsciously closer to Yami, liking the aura of comfort and protection he gave off. "Oh . . ." His grandpa said while Kadi stayed quiet, still suspicious of her older brothers' and the kings' relationship with each other. "I notice that you seem to be very content with the life that you have now, but if you want, I'm offering my home for you to stay in, only if you want to of course." Yami said.

Hearing this, Kadi and Soloman perked up quite a bit. "Are you serious? How could we ever repay you? You can't be serious. We can't possibly take such an offer." Soloman said all at once. "Well, I'm serious, but in order to stay at my place, you might have to cook food for everyone, since I hear you can make a deadly meal. Unless want to do another thing other than cooking." Yami said, a little jokingly. "Oh, thank you! But how long do we have?" "Do we keep our belonging?" Grandpa said, and then Kadi asked. "Well, we could start moving now if you want, I could get a couple guards to help us transfer the stuff." Yami said standing up, also finding that Yugi stood up as well, along with Soloman and Kadi. While Yami went to get a couple of guards, Grandpa, Kadi and Yugi went to pack their belongings, for now. Yugi was the first to finish packing because he never had the time to shop for many things. So he went outside to where Yami was and stood next to him reaching out for his hand, liking the closeness. Feeling a small touch on his hand, Yami looked down to see spiked hair, just below his nose, and squeezed the owners hand for like the fifth time today, loving how Yugi would randomly come closer to him.

Out of nowhere, a guard was bringing a box out of the house and didn't see Yami or Yugi standing outside and accidentally ran into Yami pushing him onto the floor on top of Yugi. 'This is a promising position.' Yami thought smirking, and looking at how Yugi was blushing furiously. Slowly Yami started to move his face towards Yugi's lips, gradually closing the space in between them. Yami moved closer and closer slowly, as both pairs of eyes closed just slightly, and Yami getting ready to place his lips on his secret crush. "I'm so sorry your highness! I didn't see you there." The guard said after dropping the box shortly after.

Disappointed that the guard interrupted the semi-intimate session with his crush, Yugi started to blush more noticing what Yami was going to do. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Yami said getting off of Yugi, brushing himself off, and then helping Yugi stand up. "Thank you so much sir! I won't let it happen again." The guard said going to pick up the box that he dropped earlier and started to walk towards the palace. Kadi and Grandpa finished packing there belongings and headed towards the kitchen to pack all their utensils and other kitchen materials.

After several long and tiresome hours, Yugi, Yami, Soloman, Kadi and the guards were bringing the last loads of clothes, tools, and different materials in boxes towards the palace. All that was left in the house/shop were the couches, and beds, which were unnecessary to bring because there would be plenty of beds in the palace, and plenty of couches in the palace as well. Their house now belonged to the government, and will probably be given to a family that needs a house the most.

When they arrived at the palace, Yami showed everybody their rooms and helped everyone separate which boxes belonged to who. While Kadi and Grandpa got settled in their rooms, which were right across from each other, Yugi went to Yami's room knowing that he'd have plenty of time to unpack later. Yami decided to walk around outside in the garden with Yugi, and both were hoping to maybe be able to find out more about each other.

Um . . . Kadi is pronounced like Katie, but if you want it to sound different, then I think you can pronounce it that way on your own. . . um..thnx for your reviews!! Thanx for reading!! I'll try to update soon . . . sry it took so long for these past chapters...skool has been getting in the way. . . just a little bit.


	6. Unpacking

They soon arrived at the garden, Yugi and Yami sat on the bench in the gazebo, comfortable in each other's presence. "Can I ask you something?" Yugi asked slightly nervous. "Sure." Yami said looking towards Yugi who was looking right back at him. "Um . . .well . . .what's it . . .oh. . . never mind." Yugi said suddenly changing his mind, although the question was still nagging inside him. "Wait, what is it, you can ask me anything." Yami said moving so his whole body faced Yugi and held both of his hands together in his lap. "Well . . . I was just wandering, what's it like being a vampire? How can all you guys walk in the day? Don't you eat blood a lot?" Yugi wanted to ask more but held back knowing it was rude to ask them. "Being a vampire has its ups and downs." Yami said while standing up and walking to the side of the gazebo. "I have to feed on someone once a week, it may seem mean, but that's the way we live, but we only feed on the people who are bad and break the law. It's good as well because I get to fly around sometimes at night and check on the people in the town and make sure that everyone is safe and sound, I don't do that every night though, that would be murder. The guards and my family are aloud to walk during the day because we have something in us that are also in humans that allow us to walk during the day, although I do tend to forget the name of the gene, I'm happy we have that little trait." Yami said thankfully. "Oh. . ." Yugi said standing up walking towards Yami and taking his hand.

Yami looked down to his hand and slowly lifted his eyes to meet the beautiful eyes that he has grown to love. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly as Yami started to lean his head into Yugi's closing the distance between them. Yugi also started to lean in and both boys unconsciously began to close their eyes. Seconds away from the kiss that they both longed for, their lips less than centimeters away, DING DONG, DING DONG, the dinner bell rang and Yami opened his eyes, turning away from Yugi surprised by the loud amount of noise, and blushing madly.

'I'm never going to get a chance.' Yami thought. "Come on, it's time to eat." Yami said disappointed. Having enough of his hopes rising then being diminished, Yugi said, "Yami." "Hm. . . ?" Yami answered turning around facing Yugi again. Right when Yami turned around, Yugi leaned up and closed the space between them, kissing Yami on the lips, but when Yami didn't respond after about three seconds, he started to step back, and not wanting to break the contact, Yami leaned forward, taking a step and holding onto Yugi's waste pulling him closer to himself making the kiss deeper. Yugi slowly raised his arms and put them over Yami's shoulders and they stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, but in reality only several seconds before Yugi broke apart taking a deep breath of air.

"Hello. . ." Yami said a little dazed out. Giggling, Yugi led himself and Yami back to the palace to eat dinner. "Oh! I have to eat with my family today. I'm sure you guys could join us if you want." Yami suggested excitedly. "It's ok, I don't want to be a burden." Yugi said looking down, "No burden, I promise. Please . . ." Yami said practically begging, "We'll see . . ." Yugi said still a little unsure.

With Kadi and Grandpa

Where should I put this grandpa?" Kadi asked holding a box. "I guess you could put that over there." Soloman said pointing to a corner in his room. "Ok." Kadi said dropping the box in the destined corner, then running back into her room, wanting to finish unpacking as fast as she could. On the way out with another box, Kadi accidentally tripped over her own feet and was about to fall over if a boy around her age hadn't caught her. "Um . . . thank you." Kadi said standing up, taking a step back and looking at the boy that saved her from the fall. He had worn out jeans, and a plain white t-shirt on, a little longer than shoulder length silver hair, and doe brown eyes. "Your welcome, are you ok?" The boy asked, helping her dust off. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kadi said. "Here, let me help you with those boxes." He said picking up a box. "No it's ok, you don't have to." Kadi said, trying to get the box back, but noticed she was too late as the boy started to walk away with it. Turning around with the box in his arms, he said, "It's alright, I was sent over here to help out. Um. . . were would you like this to go?" Ryou asked. "It goes over there on top of that box in the corner." With that, Kadi turned around to get her own box, and started to transfer the many boxes.

"Um . . . so what's your name?" Kadi said bringing the last box over to her grandfather's room. "Ryou. Are you going to start unpacking?" Ryou asked starting to open up the boxes that were left in her room. "I'm Kadi, um. . . I guess I can start unpacking." She said while opening boxes with clothes in them and started to place them in drawers. "So, how long have you been here?" Kadi asked Ryou as he opened the rest of the boxes. "As long as I remember, where do you want these?" Ryou asked pointing to a couple of books and pictures. "Um, I guess they can go on the bedside shelf." Kadi said bringing her T-shirts over to the first drawer, folding them nicely.

Kadi and Ryou finished unpacking, and they were sitting on Kadi's bed talking and laughing. 'Sigh' "I haven't had this much fun talking with anyone for a long time." She said, looking up to the ceiling, daydreaming. Ryou looked over to her smiling and saw how pretty she looked in the dimming sunlight. But then, Ryou looked down to her neck and saw that she had scars on her neck that looked like it came from a rope. "How'd you get that?" Ryou said leaning in closer to inspect her neck a little bit. "Hm?" She said looking over to Ryou, but was taken aback when she saw how close he was to her. Realizing he was looking at her neck, she immediately looked down and tried to cover it, "It's nothing." Kadi rushed out a little too quickly but looked towards Ryou. "You can't tell me it's nothing. I mean . . . it's not nothing . . ." Ryou said worriedly. "Really, it's nothing to worry about." Kadi tried to say reassuringly.

"Who did it?" Ryou asked, hoping she didn't try to hang herself or anything like that. "My . . . old master." Kadi said not really wanting to remember him, but knowing that Ryou wouldn't take a 'no one' as an answer. "Apparently I was being too disobedient, so when I came back from a chore he sent me to do; he knocked me out with a beer glass that I guess he was drinking earlier. While I was unconscious, he tied me up, I think he was a little messed up in the head though. For the rest of the day, I just got dragged around by a piece of rope. It was probably the worst day of my life. But again, he was drunk, so he couldn't have controlled what he has done. Anyways, all that's in the past, and it doesn't matter because now I'm here with you." Kadi said telling Ryou about her story.

"It doesn't matter if he was drunk or not. You shouldn't have gone through any of that." Ryou said angrily. "Who was it?" He said wanting to find out this person and rip him apart to pieces, noticing he was being really protective of her, he looked down so she wouldn't see the small shade of pink that covered his cheeks. "Keith, my brother worked for him too, but he had to go through much more pain than me." Kadi said standing up and walking towards her dresser. Thinking about how happy she was, to have a brother like Yugi, who would do almost anything for her, just to make sure she was happy and unharmed.

Slowly Ryou stood and moved towards Kadi and hugged her from behind. "I know this scar looks terrible, but no matter what I tried to do, it just wouldn't go away. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my silly problems of the past." Kadi said looking down sadly. "Kadi . . . you could never bother me with your problems. It doesn't matter how many scars you have on your body, you'll always be perfect in my eyes." Ryou said trying to cheer Kadi up a little bit.

While Ryou's arms wrapped around Kadi's waste, hugging her close to him, he leaned his chin on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms over his and leant her head back a little bit looking into his doe brown eyes. Staring contently into each other's eyes, Kadi smiled. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." She said sighing happily, and completely relaxing in a newly found crushes' arm, and vice versa for Ryou.

Kadi opened her eyes find Ryou looking straight at her, but instead a couple inches closer from before. Something inside of Ryou made him want to lean his lips closer to Kadi's then they already were. Their lips got closer and closer, when their lips just barely touched eat others, there was a knock on the door. "Kadi, come on, it's time to eat, you can finish unpacking later." Solomon said.

Jumping out of each others' arm at the sudden noise, Kadi yelled out, "Okay Grandpa, I'll be there in a little bit!" Taking Ryou's hand she said, "Come on." Walking to the door. "I can't, I have an important get together. We can meet later though, ok?" Ryou said heading towards the door with her all the same. At the door they parted ways.


	7. Ryou and Kadi's Good Night

Kadi ran into her grandfather on the way and they both went to sit in the dining room, where they were told the dinner would be served. The only other people in the room were the high priest, Seto, and Joey. They were talking contently with each other. Joey and Seto wee openly a couple, but weren't allowed to show their affection towards each other outside of the palace, because the people would not like it, and it was just a rule that they made together. Shortly after Solomon and Kadi got settled in their seats, Yami and Yugi entered hand in hand, smiling. "I thought you guys weren't a couple." Kadi said shocked and happy for her brother and the king. "We weren't." Yami said. "But we are now." Yugi said happily sitting in between Kadi and Yami, who was sitting at the very top of the table.

"I better go before they arrive." Seto said to Joey as he rose from the table and kissed Joey on the cheeks. "Ok, I'll see you later then." Joey said kissing Seto back on the lips.

No longer than five minutes everyone at the table rose to their feet as the ex-king and ex-queen (1), entered the room with their youngest sons' arms wrapped around his mothers', as they walked over to the table. The former king sat at the other end of the table, with the queen sitting next to him. Ryou sat across from a slightly surprised Kadi.

Yami stood up and said, "Family and guests. Welcome to the monthly family dinner. Let me introduce you to some of the unfamiliar faces." Pointing to his right, he said, "This is Yugi, sitting next to him is his little sister, Kadi, and their Grandfather, Solomon." Looking straight ahead he saw the former king, his father. Titling his head down towards him he said, "Father," then tilting his head towards his mother he said, "Mother." Yami then went to introduce Ryou, "This is Ryou, he's my youngest brother, and Joey, my other little brother, also known as the middle child." Yami finished up, introducing everyone, and with a small grin on his face as he saw a little glare come from Joey. "Oh, and the person that you just saw leave was Seto, my high priest, and good friend." Yami said, just in case they were wondering

(The Queen was sitting across from Solomon, Ryou across from Kadi, Yugi across from Joey, and Yami across from his father . . . just in case that was confusing to anyone . . . back to the story!!!)

"This was your important get together?" Kadi asked. "Yea, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Ryou said worried if she was angry or not. "No worries, that's awesome. So . . ." Kadi said starting off another conversation, as Yami and Yugi were talking with Joey. The former king, and queen were talking with Solomon happily with each other. After all the little baby talk and getting to know each other, the food came and they started to eat everything that was set out in front of them.

After an hour and a half, they finished eating and departed to their rightful rooms.

While Kadi was settling down in her room, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kadi asked not really expecting a visit this late in the night. "It's me." Came Ryou's slightly muffled voice because of the door. "Oh, of course! Come in!" Kadi said forgetting about what Ryou had said earlier that day, heading to the door to open it for him. "Here, come inside." Kadi said moving out of the doorway. "I brought these for you." Ryou said bringing out a bouquet of lilies out from behind his back. "Wow, they're so pretty. I love them, thank you so much!" Kadi said, happily taking the flowers and hugging Ryou. Before she stepped back, she kissed Ryou on the cheek, as another thank you. Then she turned her back to go and get a vase and some water to place the flowers in. "If you don't mind, can I ask you a question?" Kadi asked still smiling, for some reason and walking over to her bed.

Closing the door behind him, blushing because of the kiss, "Sure, what's on your mind?" Ryou asked walking to the bed and sitting down next to Kadi. "Um . . . well, why are you a slave? I mean I could understand about my brother and I because well . . . we're poor. And it just doesn't make sense." Kadi said. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really remember, but I know that when we were younger, Yami was to be King. I just wasn't sure what would happen to my other brother, Joey. Slowly, after the years my brothers left me, and I was alone to be a slave. It turns out that Joey was Yami's personal assistant, and I work mainly for Joey and sometimes the kingdom. I mainly do the kingdom, so all the other people don't think that I have it easy. Joey is really nice to me, and doesn't make me do anything that is irrational. Only little things, like laundry, but even then he asks me really nicely. So I guess we still have that so called "brotherly bond"." Ryou said. "That still doesn't make sense." Kadi said confused. "Don't worry about it, it's not really anything important. And don't you dare loose sleep over something so little. It's in the past, and I'm perfectly fine with being where I am . . . right here with you." Ryou said truthfully. Speechless, Kadi could only smile back, and blush.

"Did you want anything?" Kadi asked. "What?" Ryou replied confused. "You came over for a reason didn't you?" Kadi asked. "Oh . . . well . . . I really only came to see you." Ryou said looking down and blushing for the second time. Hearing this, Kadi said, "Oh. . .", also blushing again. Ryou looked up and saw that she was looking down with a little tint of red on her cheeks. He reached out his hand and lifted up her chin and leaned in to kiss her. Feeling a hand on her chin, she looked up and saw that Ryou was looking at her, as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. She moved her head forward as well, and their lips touched. Kadi and Ryou leaned more into the kiss and pulled themselves closer together. Ryou wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. While Kadi raised her arms; and placed them around his neck and leaned into Ryou some more, if that was even possible. He lightly started to push her onto the bed and moved his head down to start kissing her neck, and then moved lower so that his head was were her collar bone was, as she moaned and put her hands through Ryou's hair, tugging at it.

Somehow, noticing what he was doing, he stopped and sat up on the bed, gasping. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. . . . I'll leave if you want." Ryou said standing up and heading towards the door, but stopped before he took another step away from the bed, because of the hand that rested on his arm. "Please don't leave. You can stay over night if you want." Kadi said, basically dragging him back to the bed. "I'm sorry." Ryou said, sitting back down on the bed. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Kadi said reassuring Ryou. "Come on, let's get some sleep." Kadi said getting under the blankets and moving out of the way so that Ryou would have a place to sleep. Taking off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on Ryou moved into the bed next to Kadi and faced her. They were looking at each other when Kadi moved closer and started to cuddle with him, appreciating the warmth that Ryou's body gave off.

Ryou placed his arms around Kadi, bringing her closer to him. "I love you." Kadi said into Ryou's chest. "I love you to." Ryou said kissing her hair and falling asleep, closing his eyes contently with his newly found love in his arms.

(1) I'm sure there's a better way to call them than ex-king and queen, but I was too lazy to go and find it...

Sorry, this chapter is really cheesy and fluffy and not logical. . anyways . . . sorry it took so long to get this chapter up..thnx for your patience! I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible . . . Thanx! R&R please!!


	8. HEY YOU GUYS!

Hey everyone! Sry its been like 2 years! I just had gotten caught up the whole school business and now its applications..but it turns out, that those get REAL boring..REAL quick. So imma be updating a lot more, hopefully. So I'll be back!

-slitheringsnake07


End file.
